High School Sucks!
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Modern Naruto: Kira Hatake is in her senior year of high school with her friends she has her crushes and has her heart breaks like any girl, what happens when everything is going good perfect when an old love comes back. What will she do when an old love comes back to interfere in her igetsuXOC, slight SasukeXHinata, GaaraXOC, NejiXOC, NejiXTenten
1. Hinata and Kira best friends for life!

I was running late stupid doctor's appointments. The only reason I had to go to the stupid doctors was because I got into a little car accident. I was on my way home with one of my friends on the football team **(Soccer to you Americans and me too I guess)** and we were driving home when this drunk driver decided to ram into us. We tumbled and rolled down a couple hills.

I was lucky to survive Akiko on the other hand not so much. It was such a sad day she had been pinned down under the car while my right arm was pinned with her. I was battered and bruised, broken ribs, a small fracture in my skull, I had gotten a fence shoved into my abdomen and got a few compound fractures.

I didn't even care that I got hurt when I found out that our teams goalie had died. She was a great friend, smart, beautiful, and funny! She was one of my good friends then the accident happened and she was gone. We were safe and everything! The funeral was hard to go to and school was canceled to honor her death.

That was a couple weeks ago I had gotten a new arm since the amputation, and it was hard for my dad because when I was in the hospital they didn't even care about me they needed to call her parents to tell her the news. I miss her at times.

I ran into class and saw Asuma-sensei was writing on the chalk board "Miss Hatake nice of you to join us." I blushed slightly at all the stares but ignored it "Sorry Asuma sensei I had a doctor's appointment." I handed him the note and saw his eyes scan over the words scribbled over the paper how he could read that I have no idea.

"It's alright. How are you feeling?" I gave off a half smile and shrugged "I'm doing better. The doctor said that I should be able to get the stitches taken out soon and I'm healing nicely."

He smiled "Well that's great we're on chapter 13 so go ahead and take your seat you haven't missed much." I nodded and sat next to Suigetsu who was staring into space not paying attention to what's around him. I open my book and pull out some paper and my pencil.

I was right handed and since the accident I had gotten automail so I was still able to write correctly maybe even better. "Alright now as I was saying I want you to complete pages 64 through 67 sound simple enough?" we all nodded and got to work.

As I got to work I felt Suigetsu lean closer to me and smile "Well hey beautiful, missed you this morning." I blush okay I had a major crush on Suigetsu he was like supper cute, funny, and strong. He wore his usual attire purple tank top showing off his muscular arms, blue jeans and a pair of converses. His pure white hair looked so soft and his bangs liked to fall in his eyes.

I couldn't form words I just blushed and try to focus on my work if I didn't then I wouldn't pay attention at all I could only look into those stunning eyes. "So I was thinking maybe a beautiful girl like you would want to uh…" I pulled out my headphones and put them in quickly. I can't listen to this or else I would get a nosebleed.

I hid behind my gray hair and wouldn't look up only at my paper and did calculations anything to distract myself from this.

I glance to the side and saw Hinata giggling at me I gave her a little glare and she looked away smiling to herself. Hinata was my best friend and I think she always will be. She's too cute and shy but I love her all the same.

After the bell rang I got up and dashed out of the classroom to get to lunch I had my lunch in my locker which was on the third floor. My math class was thankfully not too far away; it was on the second floor.

I quickly put in the combination _'33, 26, 15' _I groan I hated the stupid locker I had to bang it to open it now they seriously needed to fix them or get new ones because it was just getting annoying having to do this all the time. "Hey Kira how was the doctors?" Hinata ask I was happy she didn't stutter she was way better then when we were kids.

"Stupid they kept sticking me with needles and they were being mean." She giggles and grabs her lunch from my locker. I was happy we shared a locker, we shared almost everything there were a few things we couldn't share but besides those few things we were inseparable.

We did everything together, we had sleepovers almost every night, we studied together, we visited each other at work well sometimes I babysit kids and Hinata didn't need a job really because her dad was rich like her family but she didn't act like a spoiled little rich girl like Ino and Sakura.

I seriously couldn't stand Ino the little slut and I we're enemies really. She always had to brag about how 'amazing' or how 'talented' Gaara was in bed. Gaara was my ex-boyfriend. We dated for three years and Ino that little bitch fucked him and he broke up with me because I wasn't ready to do anything that physical.

He broke my heart and I couldn't stand it I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. But I don't care anymore sure I get a twinge of pain when I think of Gaara but I don't care anymore.

"A-aww I'm sorry. I know y-you hate needles." I nodded and shiver "Their creepy and painful!" she giggled and we walked to the cafeteria and sat in our spot. Hinata snuggled up next to Kiba while I sat next to Shino "Hey babe." Kiba spoke to Hinata I could see nothing but pure love in his eyes and smiled they were so cute together.

"H-Hi Kiba." He smiled and kissed her lips and I saw her just happy. She used to be so shy but now she's changed into a beautiful woman who wasn't as shy as before. She was still shy don't get me wrong but at least she is able to kiss someone in public.

"Hey Shino whats up?" I ask he was reading a book on spiders "Studying some bugs for the fun of it." I smile and rest my head on his shoulder reading with him his glasses prevented me from seeing his eyes and his jacket covered his mouth but he was smiling not a lot of girls liked bugs or the fact that he lived with them. He had so many cages with different types of bugs in his house to study or just keep as pets.

"Oooh! Have you heard about that assassin bug?" he smiled and nodded "Yeah! I have one!" I gasped in shock "You do! Can I see it? Please!" I grab his hands and give him my best puppy dog look "Sure I'd like that." I squeal and pull him into a tight hug and kiss him softly. His eyes widen in shock I pull away and smile.

"K-Kira?" I giggle at Shino "Sorry spur of the moment I guess." He nodded and blushed a small frown on his face "O-oh okay." I lean my head on his shoulder "Why don't you two date? You both love bugs, and have common interests, also you guys look cute together." I look up at Shino and saw him shrug "Want to go on a date?" I shrugged "Fine with me." Hinata smiled brightly "Yay! Double date!" I never heard her so loud and laugh with Kiba and Shino.

We sighed and returned to our class after we finished eating and the lunch bell signaling it was over rang. I got back to work and saw Suigetsu really struggling with the problems and bit my lip slightly before shrugging "Hey." He glanced at me I push my notebook over to him with the answers "Thanks Kira."

We smiled at each other "No problem…you seemed to be struggling slightly." He nodded and quickly copied the work down and he finished right before the bell rang "Thanks again Kira." I nodded and put my work away "So I was…" I had already walked away and missed the look of sadness that washed over his face.

"I'll see you after History kay?" she nodded "Oh do you mind helping me out with decorating my house? Father's throwing a ball and I really need help." I nodded "No prob I'm always there to help you out."

She smiled and we went our separate ways her to the first floor to cooking while I went to English with my dad. Kakashi Hatake was my dad and he was so overprotective sometimes so I wasn't that surprised when he wanted me to be in his class.

I had Suigetsu, Neji, Jugo, Karin, Shino, Naruto, and a few others in my class we didn't even do anything really this class was just me and Naruto goofing off. He kept throwing paper at me while I was doodling "Kira I'm bored." I roll my eyes and point to the clock "We have five minutes left so hush." He groaned and stared down the clock till the bell rang and we all rushed out of the class.

Me and Hinata walked to her house and got to work on decorating the place and man it was going to be a long day.

**So I hope you like High School Sucks. I decided to redo it the original was really sucky so I hope you like this redo I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Dinner

**Dinner**

I yawn and stretch my arm out to put the streamer to the ceiling it was a big reach but I got it thankfully without falling or hurting myself any more than I did before. "The place looks great." Hinata spoke smiling it took us maybe three hours for a ball that wouldn't be happening till Friday so two more days and Hinata was going to look as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah so did you ask Kiba to be your date yet?" she nodded and smiled "Y-yeah he usually h-hates these sorts of things but h-he's coming for me." I smile "Well yay." She smiled "A-are you going to c-come too?" I nodded "Sure I'd love to, never been to a ball so don't expect me to dance well."

I jumped with Hinata when Neji spoke "Well if your coming to the ball your required to dance." Where did he come from?! "Well you see Neji I-I can't dance…" he smiled and extended his hand "I'll teach you, Hinata could you put on some music?" she giggled and nodded skipping off to the record player and hooking up her phone to some classical music.

"Just follow my lead." I nodded and looked at our feet to make sure I didn't step on him or trip. It wasn't that hard but knowing me I'm a klutz so I had to be careful. "See not that hard." I smile up at him and nodded "Yeah thanks teach." He blushed slightly before letting me go "So lets get to work on our homework." I told Hinata.

We walked up to her room it was so big, her walls were a light purple shade, some stuffed animals around the room, a desk, a bean bag chair, a 46 inch plasma screen TV that hung on the wall and a X Box on the floor hooked up to the TV. She doesn't play a lot of games but we did when we were bored.

"So what do we have to do?" I ask plopping down in the bean bag chair giggling slightly when I sunk down. "Hmm Advanced Calculus, Chemistry, History, and English." I nodded and sighed sinking further into the chair "We have too many classes." She nodded and took out her notes from Chemistry that I missed and English.

"We don't have to do a lot we just have to study for our Chemistry exam coming up." I whine and smack my head with my text book "Too Much work." She nodded in agreement and let me get my calculator out along with paper and asked a question "What are the weight and mole percentages of S in sufuric acid?" I had to think for a moment before writing down what I think it was.

"I think the weight is 32/98 = 32.7% and the Mole percentage is 1/7 = 14.3%" she nodded happily "Correct!" I smile and look through my notes before finding a question that I knew would be on the test "How many hydrogen atoms are present in a water molecule?" she scrunched her eyebrows together thinking then snapping her fingers happily "Wait I got it! It's 2 hydrogen atoms. Meaning that there will be 4 bonds of water molecules."

I nodded "Yeppers."

This went on for a couple hours till we took a break for the rest of the night. "Want to spend the night?" I shrugged "Sure I'll call dad and tell him I won't be home." She nodded "That will give him a perfect chance to be with Anko if you know what I mean." She nudged me while winking I gasp and laugh "Hinata! What have I done to you!" we laughed and I pull sketchbook out doodling Suigetsu's eyes and his sexy smile.

"You're really good." I smile "Thanks." She smiled "So what are you and Shino going to do for your date?" I shrugged "Not sure really, maybe go to the movies." She nodded and smiled "I really hope you two become a couple you both make a good pair." I shrugged "Really Hinata we don't really need to be…" she shook her head no "No way your so cute together."

I shrugged and let her go on talking about how great it would be to have double dates. "Hinata you better get ready Uncle just informed me that we will be having dinner over at the Uchiha home he needs to discuss business." She nodded "Kira your welcome to come as well." I nodded "Thanks Neji we'll be done in about fifteen minutes." He left to get ready himself.

"You can barrow my clothes father always wants us to look fancy when in front of them." I roll my eyes she gave me a dark blue long sleeved that had a small V in the front, a black Skirt that reached my mid-thigh. I wore my tennis shoes and pulled my long gray hair into a side pony tail and made sure I had shorts on underneath the skirt.

I hated skirts they were evil and so were dresses. I needed to have pants on or I'd get fidgety. "You look beautiful." She told me I smile at her "So do you Hina, you look sexy." She blushed she wore a short sleeved purple top, her long indigo hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, her wore a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh and open toed sandals she just looked beautiful.

"Alright lets get going I guess." We walked down the steps and outside to see a limo waiting for us. I knew Hinata didn't really like the fancy life like Hanabi she loved the rich life she'd hate to live like me I mean she already thinks I'm crazy for living in an apartment and not a mansion like her.

It bothers me sometimes but I ignore it I have to or else she'll complain to Hashi and I won't be able to come over Hinata's house anymore. It happened before when Hanabi first met me and she found out I wasn't 'rich' she told her father that I was unworthy to come over and talk to the Hyuga's. That was when Neji was a complete ass, it took me a couple weeks but I got them to like me when Hanabi saw me walking my dogs I had about 8 dogs and she just loved Pakkun.

Weird girl but whatever. Hashi, Neji, and Hanabi came shortly after and we drove all the way to the Uchiha lot which was on the other side of town the house was just as big as the Hyuga's. Walking inside I saw all the family pictures of Sasuke and his family. Itachi graduation, Sasuke getting top of the class like always, and the largest picture was when Sasuke was little along with Itachi.

Behind the boys was Fugaku and Mikoto smiling at the camera Itachi in front of Fugaku and Sasuke holding onto Mikoto's leg smiling and laughing. That was before the brothers hated each other. "Hashi welcome to our home." Mikoto said smiling she was really beautiful she didn't wear that much fancy getup her long dark hair was hanging over her shoulders, her onyx eyes held pure happiness, and she remarkably young for someone who was 42. She wasn't old but she looked like she was in her 20's.

"Why don't you all head over to the sitting room Fugaku is with the children keeping watch." He nodded "Thank you Mikoto." I gave her a smile before following Hinata and Neji to this sitting room but when we entered I saw him.

Oh my god. He was here? Why was he here? Glancing at Hinata I saw her giggle slightly and smile "R-relax." I took a deep breath before nodding we sat on the couch as in Neji on my left and Hinata on my right Hanabi sat next to her father "Kira my, my don't you look lovely." Suigetsu spoke making me blush I tried to hide behind my hair.

"Hello Kira how have you been?" I hear Itachi ask me I roll my eyes and stare at him "Itachi I see you every other day." Itachi was my French teacher and I saw him chuckle "Well yes but I do like to make sure your fine." I nodded "I'm alright healing up every day." He nodded "Well good I wouldn't want to miss out on seeing your lovely face in my class."

I snicker a bit Itachi has been my friend since I was little he was a prodigy and was able to get a job at Kohana High at the age of 23 two years ago and we've always had this weird friendship. We would flirt with one another and when he was in school I found out he was gay. He didn't have the guts to tell anyone so I kind of helped him out every now and then. He was dating this guy who was a marine biologist and was studying sharks at the aquarium at the moment.

It was kind of funny he reminded me of a shark when I looked at him. The guy was really sweet and loved the sea he said if he could he would live out in the ocean. Kisame was a lucky guy to have Itachi and when I saw them together I could only think that they were adorable!

"Oh Itachi-sempai you flatter me." he smirked Suigetsu looked at me and frowned "Dinner is ready if you will join me in the dining room." We all got up and I felt Suigetsu slide next to me "You look lovely you know?" I look up at him shocked "T-thank you Suigetsu." He nodded and held out a chair for me I smile "Thank you." He nodded and pushed my chair in then sat next to me.

It was a rather boring dinner it was all about business and companies. "This is so boring." I nodded in agreement the only ones who seemed interested in the conversation was Mikoto, Fugaku, Hashi, and Hanabi.

The others were just looking off rather bored, Karin was looking at Sasuke with love and adoration, Jugo was picking at his food, Hinata sighed and was looking at her phone under the table, Itachi was looking off into space, Sasuke was annoyed, Neji was counting something so that left me and Suigetsu who were dozing off.

"Want to take a walk?" he asks me I nodded "yes please." He smiled "Come on then." We got up getting the attention of everyone but the four who were in deep discussion. "Where are you two going?" I roll my eyes "Anywhere but here." They got up as well and we all went to different locations, Hinata and Neji with me and Suigetsu just walking around the mansion.

"I didn't know you lived here." He shrugged and smiled "Sasuke convinced his parents to let us live here." I smile "That was nice of him." He nodded "It's pretty boring here though their always so serious over everything. I mean who really cares if you don't make your bed right after you get up?"

I nodded "Uncle has us do that as well." Neji spoke with the roll of the eye "Seriously it's just going to get messy later." I smirk "Sucks to suck. You rick folk have to worry about that when I don't. My dad doesn't care what state my beds in as long as my room stay's clean."

They laughed at me "Then I'm staying at your house m-more often." I smile "Go right ahead it's soo quiet there." We walked down a few halls and came to a dead end. "I say we go camping one day what do you say girl?" she shrugged "I-I've never b-been." I gasped "It's so much fun! Sitting out by a fire, catching our own dinner, enjoying the night sky, sleeping on the ground. It's really fun me and dad go every summer he brought Anko with us last summer and she had a blast."

I saw Hinata smile "R-really?" I nodded and giggle "You ever been Neji?" he shook his head no "No, I find dirt annoying." I roll my crimson eyes "Wimp." I heard Suigetsu mutter I smile at him "So you've been?" he nodded "I used to with my parents all the time then the accident and I haven't been in years." I frown "Well you can always join me when I go." He smiled "It's a date then."

I blush and smile softly "So why do you like camping?" Neji asks me "Well I love the forest and being able to sleep under the night sky. You can't see the stars out in the city that much but its beautiful. I remember when I was little I would count the stars and get mad because I couldn't finish."

Neji scuffed "That's ridiculous. There are millions of stars in the sky there is no way you would be able to count them all." He had to be such a smarty pants jeez it was like he had to be correct all the time. "Oh really! I had no idea! I thought there were only three stars in the sky." I say sarcastically making him roll his eyes. Suigetsu smirked while Hinata giggles slightly. "I know that now but when I was six I would do it."

He rolled his eyes "You were a stupid kid." I growl slightly "And you were a prick." We got into a glaring contest his white pale eyes held annoyance "You were annoying just like you are now." I cross my arms "If I'm so annoying then why do you hang out with me and Hinata? Hmm?" he didn't speak for a second "I'm protecting my younger cousin from the likes of you. You're always doing something to get her in trouble."

I lean on Suigetsu and look at Hinata "I get you in trouble?" she shrugged "Eh only when it's something big." I nodded "So when I get in trouble you get in trouble?" she nodded "B-Best friends always s-stick together no matter what!" I smile brightly and hug her tightly only to get one just as tight.

We walked out to the garden and ran over to the grass and looked up at the sky the stars shined bright and were naming off the constellations we saw. "Oh look there's Sagittarius!" Hinata pointed out to one section of stars.

"Theres Ophiuchus!" Suigetsu and Neji took a seat and looked up at the stars with us I felt Suigetsu hold my hand but I barely paid attention to it. I was mostly busy looking at the stars amazed by how beautiful and bright they looked tonight.

"They're so pretty." I sighed out and smile on my lips. "Yeah… I've never seen them this bright before." Neji looked up at them and smiled softly "Did you know that The zodiacal constellation Sagittarius represents the centaur Chiron. Most of the centaurs were regarded in myth as bestial-they were, after all, half horse. However, the ancient Greeks had a great deal of respect for the horse, and so were reluctant to make the centaurs entirely bad. In fact, Chiron was renowned for his gentleness. He was an excellent archer, musician, and physician, and tutored the likes of Achilles, Jason, and Hercules." He paused slightly before continuing.

"Chiron, however, was accidentally shot and wounded by Hercules. The arrow, which had been dipped in the poison of the Lernaean Hydra, inflicted great suffering on Chiron-so great, in fact, that even the talented physician could not cure himself. In agony, but as an immortal unable to find release in death, Chiron instead offered himself as a substitute for Prometheus. The gods had punished Prometheus for giving fire to man by chaining him to a rock. Each day an eagle would devour his liver, and each night it would grow back. Jupiter, however, had at the request of Hercules agreed to release Prometheus if a suitable substitute could be found. Chiron gave up his immortality and went to Tartarus in place of Prometheus; in recognition of his goodness, Jupiter placed him in the stars."

I was slightly amazed by this "And here I thought you hated Mythology." He shrugged "I had to do a report on a few of the constellations and Sagittarius was one of them." I roll my eyes "I love this sort of stuff it's so interesting and amazing."

Hanabi walked out with Hashi and saw us looking up at the stars. "Children it is time for us to return to the manor we do not wish to over stay our welcome." Neji, Hinata, and I got up and dusted the dirt off ourselves Suigetsu walked me to the limo and kissed my cheek "I had fun you should come over more often."

Blushing a bright red I nodded staring off into space as Hinata pulled me into the car "O-Okay." He chuckled and we drove off into the night. "You like Hatake?" Sasuke asks leaning against the front door.

Suigetsu shrugged and smiled to himself "What can I say she's one hell of a woman." He nodded "I'll say…just be good to her, I may not have been able to date her when we were young but I still care about her." Suigetsu waved him off "Since when are you so chatty?" Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and did the usual Uchiha "hn." And walked off Suigetsu in tow.

"Don't worry I wouldn't hurt her, she'd kill me if I ever tried." Smirking Sasuke spoke "Not before me, dobe, her father, Neji, and Hinata." With that both boys went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

**So what do you think? I hope you all like the story I've been trying my best to rewrite it and fix any mistakes that I made my first time around so please leave a review on how it is and I'll be very happy! **


	3. He's Back

When we got back to the manor I saw my dad waiting for me slightly worried. I groan and slump in my seat when we pull up "What's your dad doing here?" Hanabi asks "Most likely he's going to give me a lecture on what to do when I sleep over or some other stuff." With a sigh we exited the car and I was pulled into a hug by my father.

"Kira! Oh sweetie I was worried about you! Why didn't you answer your phone." Hashi walked up and shook his head "I had asked the children not to bring it with them in order to not be disrespectful to the Uchiha family." Dad sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Still I was worried to death about my little girl." I blush a bright red "Dad I'm fine really! I'm just sleeping over Hina's house like I usually do." Hanabi didn't like the sound of that and slumped her shoulders slightly a frown on her face.

"Aare you sure you're up for it? I mean you can always try later if you don't feel…" I wave him off "You worry too much." He sighed and hugged me tightly before pulling out a bag of clothes and medicine "Take your medicine if you start to feel any pain. The doctor said that you would have problems with the nerves and what not." I groan but sigh.

"Fine." He smiled and kissed my forehead before waving me off to Hinata. "Why does he have to make a big deal out of everything." I whine to her she giggles and takes my hand. "He's w-worried about his baby." I gave her a playful glare "I'll get you for that." She squealed and ran in the house with me chasing after her.

We laughed when we made it to her room and landed on the bed looking up at her ceiling she had glow in the dark stars hanging off her purple ceiling. I jump to my feet and pull out my PJ's. I knew dad hated them but I don't wear them in public! Hell no! they were for sleep and that's it!

I pull on my black booty shorts that had skulls decorating the hem, my gray tank top had a rather large skull engulfed in fire and had swords sticking out behind the head. I loved pirates and it sucks but this was what Gaara got me when I had spent the night at his house for the first time. Both our parents were gone. His father and siblings were out on a business trip and my dad was at a conference thinking I was staying at Hinata's house.

We didn't do anything that night we mostly talked and watched movies, scary movies really we both loved them! I was a horror maniac and I think he liked that about me. I shake my head and try to forget about him, I can't think about him anymore because it only hurts. I thought of him whenever I saw something that got me or that reminded me of him and I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. It was just too me!

Hinata was wearing some black yoga pants and a dark purple short sleeved shirt and was pulling her hair into a side ponytail and gave me a smile. "So what did your dad bring you?" I shrugged and open the bag pulling out various items "Lets see, Makeup, clothes for tomorrow…Can I borrow some clothes for tomorrow he wants me to be five again." I say holding up a white dress with small flowers around it.

"I don't even think this will fit me!" she laughed and nodded "Sure thing but it does look c-cute." I shrugged "Eh I don't like dresses. Too much freedom between the legs." She giggled and shook her head "Well y-you're going to h-have to wear a dress to the ball." I nodded "Yeah I know and I'll be fine with that but this is just not something you wear to school."

She shrugged and smiled brightly running over to her closet and pulling out two dresses "C-Can we wear d-dresses tomorrow? P-please! You would look g-great in this." I look over the white dress it wasn't fancy but it wasn't slutty. It was a simple white dress that came down to my mid-thigh with ruffles around the bottom, and a black bow as a belt.( . )

I thought it over before shrugging "Only if you wear this one." I pull out the blue one it was short in the front but grew longer in the back, it was a light blue dress that had several flowers around it but it looked really sexy on her. "I think Kiba would really like you in this." She blushed but smiled "O-okay!" ( . )

"S-so what else do you have?" I pull out my book it was Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings. I had just started reading it the others day and I loved it. "Journals, books, and a small note.

_'Hey Kira! Hope your dad didn't bother you too much when he dropped your stuff off. Sorry about the dress he wouldn't let me put anything better in there for ya, hopefully Hinata has something you could wear. I grabbed a few of your books and your Lord Of The Rings book also I'm stealing the Hobbit. I'm not much of a reader but this is some good shit! I'll give it back later when I'm done. See you tomorrow at dinner._

_-Anko._

I laughed and shook my head "It's from Anko she's the best." I smile and sat on the bed with Hinata as we watched some TV. She fell asleep first and I turned off the TV growing bored of the stupid program that was playing. I read about half the chapter of my book and went to sleep. The next morning I yawned and pull the pillow over my face when the Alarm blasted.

"Time to get up." I clutch the blankets and pillow tighter as she tried to get me out of bed. I smirked to myself and fell back into a light sleep when she left me alone. I yelp as I was pulled out of bed and onto the floor. I wince slightly to see Neji smirking and Hinata smiling. I whine and get up "No fair I was having a nice dream."

They roll their eyes and smile at me "Come on lets get ready sleepy head." I nodded and got to work on taking a shower and drying my hair before putting the dress on where I decided to actually do something nice to make myself look pretty.

I straitened my hair and added a few curls that fell nicely around my face. My long gray hair was adorned with curls that cascaded down my back and I added hair spray to make sure it stays in place. I added my makeup next then after that was done I put in my ear rings. They weren't fancy.

They were just a pair of Batman fake gauges that I always wore. I can't remember where I got them but I love them who doesn't love batman?! He's kick ass! I smile to myself I liked how I looked. I grab a pair of Wedges that gave me height about an inch or two they were open toed shoes that showed off my black toe nails. The fabric wrapped around my feet comfortably and I liked being tall for once.

I was always so sort and I felt just…pretty for once. I have a self-esteem thing where I never think I'm pretty enough to be with someone. It's my thing.

I walked down the steps and held the railing to not fall and took a deep breath when I saw Hinata and Neji. "Why are you wearing that?" she shrugged "C-cant a girl look p-pretty?" he rolled his eyes "Well it's just different seeing you in a dress." She nodded and looked at me gasping slightly I blush "Kira! You look b-beautiful!" I blush and smile "R-really? I-I feel weird b-but I-I kind of like it." She nodded and squealed.

"W-what do you think Neji-nisan?" he stared at us and shook his head a small smile on his face "You both look lovely as ever." I smile and kiss his cheek "Thanks Neji." He nodded and took us to school in his black Ford Mustang GT/Boss 302. When we walked in the school we had people staring at us. I blush and clutch my books to my chest nervous.

We walked into the cafeteria and met up with Shino and Kiba. Their eyes widen in shock "Wow!" Shino didn't speak he just stared at me shocked "H-how do we look?" Hinata asks smiling to herself "Sexy!" Shino nodded I smile and sat next to him while Hinata sat with her boyfriend.

"I picked out Kira's and she picked out mine." Kiba faced me and smiled "Can you dress her more often?! She looked sexy! Babe you know I love you but damn you look great!" she blushed and rested her head on his shoulder "S-so our date is tonight?" Shino asks me I nodded "Yeah that sounds like fun."

He smiled at me and nodded "So what do you have today?" I ask him he thought it over "Honors English, Calculus, Entomology, and advanced Biology." I nodded and smile at him "Entomology is pretty interesting I mean it can get a bit creepy for me when I look at a larva at the size of 100x." he chuckled "Well most girls are squeamish but your different."

I nodded "Yeah that's true." He gave me a smile "What about you?" I smile "Um Art, Animal science, Calculus, and then I'm a student teacher helper for Sasori and Deidara sensei." He nodded I look at the time and smile I lean over and kiss Shino's cheek before getting up. I fix my bag over my shoulder and wave bye I had to get to class early in order to finish my painting on time.

It was our last day and I was putting the finishing touches on my water color picture of Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook. Walking in I saw some other students already working on their pictures I smile to myself. This was my favorite class and I was glad I could take it.

"Morning Kira." Deidara said with a smile "Good Morning Deidara-sensei! Where's Sasori-sempai?" he rolled his eyes and pointed out back "Talking to someone and he won't tell me! can you believe that?" I shook my head and shrugged "Well I'm sure he'll tell you later." He rolled his eyes before smiling "Well don't you look pretty."

I blush and smile "Thank you! I don't know why Hinata wanted me to but I feel pretty." He nodded smiling I put on a smock and grabbed my paint brushes and got to work on my painting. Deidara-sensei had some music on they believed that the music helps calm the nerves and helps you relax more.

"Good morning Students." Sasori spoke with no emotion whatsoever. I always hated that but I saw his emotion in his work he was an amazing artist they both were and got into constant fights about their beliefs on art.

I smile to myself they sure were weird but oh well. By the time class ended I had finished my painting and smile to myself. "Your paintings better be done by now or else I'll take half your grade." Some of the students gulped scared. Sasori wasn't the nicest of teachers but he did have a good eye with him and he knew how to criticize but it was only to help the students get better.

I put my painting on the drying rack and start to clean up "Kira later today I need you to work on your mythical creature stencil for the art show on Monday." I nodded and smile "Sure thing Sempai, It'll be done by the end of the day." He nodded smirking slightly.

"That's one of the reasons why you're our helper. You don't argue with me like someone I know." He sent a glare toward Deidara I snicker "I think it's just because you don't like things late and he doesn't care." He huffed annoyed.

"It's a deadline for a reason." I nodded and smile "Well I'll see you last period Sempai! Later." He nodded his head and I left for my Animal Science where I was told that we would be dissecting a cow's heart next Friday and that if we don't want to then we need a note. "Kira, How many chambers are in a cows heart?" Itachi-sensei asks me.

I smirk "Four chambers, a cow's heart works the same as a human heart." he nodded "Correct while you are dissecting the heart you will be taking notes on what you discover. I would like you to explain it as best as you can and tell me where each goes."

We nodded and got to taking notes on an animal's diet to show how certain foods help them grow more, or what is most harmful to them. It was a rather interesting class and I look over at the raven that was sitting on its perch watching us. When people fell asleep in Itachi's class he would fly over to them pecking them till they woke up.

It's kind of funny at times but damn Itachi trained that bird to be evil when you ignored it! There's a reason why I hate birds but he hasn't hurt me in a month or two but I won't fall asleep in his class ever again! It was evil!

When Itachi put on a video we all were supposed to take notes but not everyone did I mean I didn't even do it well I did with things that stuck out to me but I was mostly thinking about Suigetsu.

_'I wonder what he's going to say when he sees me…he'll probably laugh at me saying I look stupid. I mean who am I kidding? I'm nothing special I'm just average. I'm smart but that's all that's special about me. I'd rather stay home and read then go out to parties, or go shopping. I just don't like to. I fell happy just doodling about Suigetsu and thinking about those amazing hypnotic lilac eyes. His smile oh god his smile was dazzling! I can't believe I like him!' _

The lights came on and we took a test on what we just watched I looked down and answered as best as I could before turning it in. _'Hmm 20 minutes left.' _He looked up at me "You can do whatever for the rest of the class." I nodded and took my seat pulling out my book and trying to read.

I read the same paragraph about 10 times without understanding what was going on! _'Ugh! Brain stop thinking about him! Focus on the book you love hobbits, elves, dwarves, and the amazing Gandalf! Why are you thinking of him? Sure he's cute but just because he's cute doesn't mean you should be happy to be around him! You have a date with Shino tonight and you'll have a great time. I mean we both love to study bugs and other stuff.' _ I thought to myself and shook all thoughts away.

Class ended and I left for my calculus class. After switching out my books I took a deep breath before walking into my class Suigetsu was talking to Sasuke, Hinata was bored looking out the window she smiled at me when I came in. "H-hey." I wave and place my books next to hers smiling.

"How was c-classes?" I shrugged "Easy I guess, took a test, have to finish my Cerberus by the time schools over." She nodded "Well that's easy for you, you're an amazing artist." Smile at her "Thanks Hina so are you!" she giggles at this. I felt eyes on me and glance to my left to see Sasuke and Suigetsu's eyes on us. Sasuke kept looking between me and Hinata before smirking "So you finally decided to be a girl huh?"

I roll my eyes and place my hand on my hip "Oh just because a girl wears a dress doesn't mean she's going to do it more often." He rolled his eyes and smiled softly "You both should. You look nice Hinata." She blushed slightly "T-thank you Sasuke." He nodded.

Suigetsu smiled at me "You look like a goddess!" I roll my eyes and laugh "No I don't but I do think I look cute." He shook his head "Cute doesn't describe how you look." I smile and lean against Hinata's desk smiling.

"Oh god I knew it! She is a whore!" I turn my attention to Ino and Sakura they were laughing Hinata glared at them. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them "Just because you wear a dress and put makeup on doesn't make you look pretty. You look like an idiot. Trying to get all dressed up to win a guy. But seriously you look like a complete slut!"

I held no emotion on my face. "I cant believe they let you go to school here, my daddy's right you and your kind are scum." I clench my fists slightly "My kind?" Ino nodded Sakura smirked "Yeah you're kind. Poor, pathetic, and stupid. Did you see that Ino I think the scum is stupider then we thought." They laughed quite loudly.

"S-shut up!" Hinata glared at him defending me. I frown and face her "Oh and you're no better Hyuga! How can you even converse with something like that slut! She's making you look bad and she's making everyone think you're gay." I glare at Ino and growl "Shut up! Leave her alone Bitch."

She glared at me and stormed up to me I gave her a glare "What did you say scum?" I glare at her "You heard me bitch." She smacked me hard sending my face to the right "How dare you even call me that! I am above you! And your boyfriend knew it so that's why he chose me over you."

I close my eyes and hold back a few tears taking a deep breath "Like I care about that bastard." Asuma-sensei walked in telling us to go to our seats Suigetsu glared at Ino and Sakura and faced me "You okay?" I glare at my book "I'm fine but I want to bash her face in." he nodded and we got to work doing pages 308-312.

I skipped lunch staying in class just staring at my desk drawling little designs in my notebook. "Y-You okay?" Hinata asks walking in with her lunch. I nodded and continue to stare at the notebook "I'm fine." She sat in Suigetsu's seat and split her lunch in half "Here you need to eat." I shake my head "I'm not really hungry." She frowned.

"I-is it b-because of what Ino s-said." I hesitated before sighing "Just what she said about Gaara…I mean I still can't stop thinking about him. It hurts still Hina and I hate her so much. What did I ever do to her?" she frowned "S-she thinks j-just because she has money she c-can do whatever s-she wants."

I nodded "I know but I can't help that I'm not rich. Me and Dad lost everything the day my mom died." She nodded "I know."

**Flashback:**

_It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep in my house when there was a large crash and the smoke alarms went off. I saw Dad run in and grab me and ran out most of our house was on fire, the dogs howling and barking "Stay here!" he put me down to go find Mommy but just as he reached the door there was an explosion._

_"Daddy!" I ran to his side the explosion sent him flying back, his left eye was cut down his eye, and was burned badly by the fire. _

**End Flashback:**

Hinata's dad offered for us to live with him for a while and that's how Hinata and I became friends. She shook her head "Just forget about her. S-she's a bitch." I stare at her shocked Hinata never curses! I smile at her "Whoa there! No need for such language!" she giggles and we ate lunch smiling and talking about the ball.

Class came back and I finished early and gave Suigetsu my notes again he really needed the help I think "So…Would you tutor me?" I thought about it for a moment _'It would let us spend more time with him…' _I smile at him "Sure." he smiled and I explained to him how some of the equations worked.

The bell rang and I look at the clock "Lets meet up Saturday at my place and we can study." He nodded smiling "Alright." I smile and grab my sketchbook and purse making sure I collected the homework from Asuma-sensei while I walked out. I stopped by the door waiting for Hinata while I put it away in my folder.

"Ready?" she asks me I nodded and we walk to art class. I was in a happy mood again getting to my spot getting my supplies ready when I saw a familiar red head staring at me. I look up shocked and clung to the desk behind me a feeling of anger, sadness, shock, annoyance, a bit of joy, and fear all ran through my body as I stare at him.

His shaggy crimson hair, those aqua green eyes, the tattoo over his left eye, he wore a black T-shirt over a striped shirt, black skinny jeans adorned with a studded belt, converse's, and the few piercing that were new. Before he only had earrings but now. Now he pierced his nose, eyebrow, got snake bites.

"Kira…" his gruff voice rang through my ears and down through my body. I shiver slightly. Why. Why does after all this time I still feel attracted to him! "Hi Gaara…" Oh god how am I going to work with him here?!

**OOOH! Gaara's back! What will happen next? Will they make up? How will this affect Kira and Shino's date? Will Suigetsu get jealous? Who knows! Lol leave a review on what you thought and please like and favorite if you want me to continue I love writing this stuff :) **


End file.
